


Richie Tozier’s Guide to Fame

by beproudtozier



Series: Richie and Eddie’s Guide to Love [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Celebrity AU, M/M, bev is an agent, eddie is a beginner, richie is somewhat well known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beproudtozier/pseuds/beproudtozier
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak wasn’t just a wanna-be 23 year-old actor with a recent heartbreak and a goody-two-shoes attitude. Well, maybe he was, but he definitely wasn’t going to be forever—according to his agent Beverly Marsh and her most popular client, Richie Tozier.





	Richie Tozier’s Guide to Fame

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! ive been working on this for a while now. just a few notes  
> -this IS my shortest chapter, the rest are quite long !!  
> -martin is a very small character, meaning you most likely won’t see him  
> -theyre will be sexual themes later on, be prepared   
> thank you !!  
> tumblr—@darling-richie

Frank Kaspbrak knew his son was exceptional ever since the day he recited every word to  _ The Night Before Christmas  _ at 8. Ever since the moment Eddie looked at him with wide eyes as said,  _ “daddy, when will I be there?”  _ while watching the Oscars. It was inevitable, Eddie was going to make it big, with or without his father. For years and years, Frank brought Eddie up with an open heart and an open mind. Eddie’s father was the best parent a child could have, and Eddie couldn’t wait to make him proud.

Then the young boy blinked, and his father was gone.

It happened abruptly, Franks heart failure, but the grief it caused to his son was unending. Eddie recalled his mother in tears, telling him he was gone. His father was dead. Her son sat in disbelief—wrapped in his father’s oversized shirt, with fresh tears proclaiming his mourning. He made a decision there, at only 9 years old.

Eddie Kaspbrak was gonna be the greatest actor this world has ever fucking seen. Which is why he was so heartbroken when he got his 15th rejection call from another agency at the ripe age of 23–while sitting, watching some handsome guy on SNL and eating ice cream. Well, now he was  _ crying  _ as well. He didn’t promise his father this would be his life, he didn’t plan on moving to New York just to fucking  _ cry  _ over a mixture of his previous breakup and his failure as an actor.

_ Dad, please help me _ , he prayed,  _ make me not a failure. _

Martin dumped him over text after they dated for 9 months. The same amount of time it takes to have a baby. At least he thought, he gave up his dream of being a doctor after watching Little Shop of Horrors at 6. Of course, Martin left him about 2 months ago, but he’s allowed to cry over a failed relationship because of  _ how bad  _ he wants a successful one.  _ God, that sounds pathetic. _

But, as he always does, Eddie found the gold in the ashes. He moved on, and the next day is how he found himself in a coffee shop, preparing for a long day of bussing tables and waiting on people at his stupid second job. That day, Eddie sprang for a just a regular black coffee, and while walking back, got bumped into by a short (not as short as himself) redhead girl, with a long coat and a scarf, looking stylish and professional. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She groaned. Eddie looked at her (he only had to look  _ up  _ a little) and gave her a shy smile. “I’ll buy you another coffee…” She looked down at the remains of Eddie’s last drink. 

Eddie shook his head softly and smiled a little wider. “It’s okay, being along the shorter shelf you get used to it..” He chuckled. 

“I totally understand! Are you sure you don’t want me to buy it for you?” She said, her freckled nose wrinkling up in suggestion. When Eddie shook his head, she responded with, “Well, are you staying here? The least I could do is keep you company.” 

Eddie, who had just met this girl and was too polite to pass it down, said yes and reordered a drink. The two sat and chatted for about an hour or two. Eddie had come to find out that she herself recently had a break up, but the two remained friends. Eddie told her about his last breakup, then the conversation took a turn and he found himself talking about his acting. But before he could ask Beverly, which was her name, what she did for a living, she got a call and had to leave abruptly. Before she left, however, she slipped Eddie a card with a wink. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

**_Beverly Marsh, agent for the stars_ **

**_Call the number below for an appointment._ **

 

* * *

He had his first interview with Beverly in her office, which was, to Eddie’s virgin mind,  _ huge.  _ Her desk was the size of his car alone, the rolly chair behind it was so bright red that it nearly hurt Eddie’s eyes, and the carpet on the ground was soft and looked  _ extremely  _ expensive. 

“Hi, Miss Marsh?” He said, bouncing side to side nervously. She looked up with a large smile. “Call me Bev, please. ‘Miss Marsh’ makes me feel intimidating.”

She was intimidating. Incredibly intimidating. But Eddie simply nodded and sat in a chair near the edge of her castle-sized desk. 

“So, Eddie. I saw your monologued tape you sent in, your headshots and your resume. How long have you been acting?”

“Since I was about 10. After my dad died I decided I really wanted to do this.” She nodded at his words and took a few notes Eddie couldn’t see. 

“You graduated with a major in theatre, I see. Are you open to all types of acting?” Eddie looked confused. “Would you be okay with broadway, movies and mainstream?” 

“I mean… yes, but I struggle a little with singing and-“

“Nonsense, majority of actors you see in musical-movies can’t.”

The small talk and questions lasted about half an hour. Near the end, Beverly smiled at him. “All right. You’ll get you confirmation at the end of this week.” 

Eddie figured out that waiting for something as big as this isn’t as easy as expected. Keeping himself away from the expecting the best was something he did constantly, but this time he couldn’t help it. He and Beverly had met and became friends—he had unintentionally pulled strings. But at the same time, he didn’t have a lot of experience besides home videos, local plays and commercials and watching every Oscar, Emmy, and Tony award ceremony. Usually Eddie got a general idea of what would happen, but this time he honestly didn’t know.

The phone call came a week later. He was sitting on the sofa after working a long day when his home phone rang. He picked it up quickly with a “Eddie Kaspbrak speaking.”

“Mr. Kaspbrak? This is Kay McCall, Miss Marsh’s assistant. I reached out to let you know Miss Marsh has decided she will be your agent in the professional business of acting. I’ll let you know a few facts you might need in advance.” 

Kay kept talking, and Eddie attempt to listen, but found it hard. The realization hit him fast, he had an  _ agent.  _ He was going to start having more auditions and gigs. He was going to make his dad  _ proud.  _

“Don’t forget, Beverly makes 10% of what you gain and your first real meeting should be the 15th-“

“Thank you, thank you so much. If I have any more questions I’ll call, I promise.” He hung up the phone and took a minute. Fresh tears found their way down his face. He was doing it. He was an actor now. 

That week, he felt like he deserved to hold his head a little higher.  _ I mean, I got rejected by mostly every person in New York. Then, excepted by one so professional they’re barely even known. _

He smiled. Yeah, he was gonna be okay.

 

* * *

 

“Eddie! Hi!” Beverly said as he walked back into the office. She greeted him with a hug and led him back. “So, now that we’re working together, I wanted to introduce you to a few of my other colleagues. Tozier!”

A tall man man with curly hair and a  _ seriously  _ bad sense of fashion walked into his room. “Bev-Baby? What do you wish to see me for?”

Eddie furrowed his brows and looked at him for a minute of two.  _ Oh my god—he’s the guy from SNL! _ Bev smiled at him. “This is Eddie, Richie. He’s my newest client.” 

“Ooh, and he’s cute. Richie Tozier, very bi and very single.” He said, winking playfully.

“I may be new but I’m not desperate.” Eddie spat, just as flirtatious as Richie had been to begin with. Bev choked down a laugh and Richie, who looked surprised, nodded with a raised eyebrow, his face painting an expression of  _ fair game.  _

“Richie’s my most successful actor. I love him to death but he’s annoying as fuck at times.” Beverly looked at Richie with a smirk and Richie crossed his arms and nodded at her words. 

“I’ve seen you on SNL before.” Eddie said, this time taking a good look at the handsome man before him.

“Yeah, I also have several standups on Netflix. But I’m known for SNL better.” He shrugged. Bev looked very proud, which made Eddie nervous. He had to live up to Richie Tozier.

“I thought Richie could help you. I know it sounds crazy, but I’ve found that it’s helped a lot of beginners.” 

“Help me with what?” Eddie nearly snapped. He didn’t  _ need  _ help. He had everything he needed and Richie Tozier wasn’t involved in his  _ everything. _

“Just some tips and shit.” The plethora of curls and tallness spoke again. “To hang out, mano e mano.” 

Eddie looked back to Beverly. He thought it would be better to  _ not  _ argue with the one person who gave him a shot. So he nodded and plastered a fake smile. 

“Great! To start out, why don’t you give Eddie a tour? Show him the places that he hasn’t seen, I don’t know.” Bev smiled and turned back to her paperwork.

“On it, darling. Mission tour is a-go.” Richie called from behind his shoulder, guiding Eddie out of the room. The first few seconds were quiet, before he opened his mouth.  “So, Eds-“

“Not my name.”

“It’s called a nickname, sweetheart. Anyway, as I was saying before I was interrupted by you, angel—when did you start? When was your first gig?” Richie said, looking at the smaller man, with a little smile.

“When I was 11. I did a local commercial. I haven’t done anything  _ big  _ yet. Which is why I’m here.” Eddie walked beside Richie, his feet shuffling and his head down. He felt a little embarrassed being next to someone as successful as him, but everyone starts somewhere. Even Richie.

“Someone’ll swoop you up quick. Not everyday you find someone as adorable as you to work with.” 

“If they ever choose me  _ just _ for my looks they’re bound to get punched in the balls.” Richie howled at that.

“Feisty, Eds! I love it!” He wrapped his arm around Eddie’s shoulder, which made their height difference  _ very  _ obvious. He greeted every person as they walked down the hall by their first names, to which they flipped him off, smiled, or “beeped” him. Richie explained to Eddie what each person did, how it related to them as actors, and a bunch of other things Eddie felt like he didn’t need to hear. 

“Kay! Check out the adorable fresh meat!” He called out in one particular exchange.

“Hello, Eddie—I’ve heard about you.” She said, shaking hands with him. “Richie,” she greeted grimly, and mouthed  _ “don’t sleep with him.” _

“Goodness, Miss McCall! Why must you foil my plans?” She was one of the many who flipped him off. Eddie tried hard not to blush.  _ How many newbies did Richie sleep with? _ The taller man seemed to be reading his mind.

“Don’t worry, spaghetti. I only sleep with the ones I think I have a chance with.” He joked,  _ or did he? _ “You’ve got your eye on anyone, Eds?” 

“Nah… I got dumped a few months back…” He said, trying his best not to think about his words in fear of a flashback. “What kind of a idiot would dump  _ you?” _ Eddie smiled, maybe Richie was worth keeping around.

“A New York one. But I don’t let it bring me down, I need to focus on my job right now. Plus, there are plenty of fish in the sea.”

“Amen to that.” Richie said, resting against the wall near Bev’s office. “Sweet pea, we’ve returned.” Eddie heard a groan and Bev’s door opened.

“Ah, Eddie survived.” Bev smiled and Eddie rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Okay, Richie go away. I have to talk business now.” Richie saluted and left the room.

Something in Eddie wished he would come back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr—@darling-richie  
> feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
